


Keep Your Head in the Game

by Queensammich



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro and John play laser tag, Drabble, M/M, and kiss and stuff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensammich/pseuds/Queensammich
Summary: Bro and John go on a date to play laser tag and Bro uses special tactics to win.





	Keep Your Head in the Game

If you think laser tag is anything less than a serious battle using both the mind and body then you’re wrong. But despite its very serious nature, Bro and John decided it was the perfect date idea and currently are two of the four people left untagged in the dimly lit warehouse sized room of a laser tag battle area. The room is made dimmer by the pointy shade Bro constantly adorns but doesn’t seem to hinder him as he sees a figure sneak behind a pillar in his peripheral vision. He whips around and shoots his laser pistol which emits a cheap laser sound effect as it successfully hits his target,a teenager slinking around like he’s in a spy movie. The tagged teen groans and leaves the room begrudgingly. Bro continues peaking around corners carefully and maneuvering around the room using a combination of flash stepping and just pure skill from having done this so much.

A few minutes of looking for his next target and he hears the cheap laser sound come from somewhere on his left followed by more adolescent groaning. Just him and John left; he has the perfect method for getting John. Bro hastens in the direction of where he heard the last shot and hides behind a pillar, spotting the dark-haired boy looking around cautiously. Bro flash steps to the front of his last opponent and pushes him against the wall taking care to hold the hand John has his gun in against the wall. “Hey there.” Bro holds his usual smug expression as he watches John come to the realization that it’s his boyfriend that has pinned him to a wall and not some random person. Although he should have figured it would be Bro that would be left and not these amateur kids. “Ya know, I honestly didn’t think it’d be you left, Egbert.” John gives a look of being genuinely offended but before he can offer a retort, Bro’s lips are on his. 

John drops his gun and returns the kiss pushing his body into Bro’s. Bro releases John’s hand and slides it around John’s back pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss. The younger boy reciprocates the motion running his hands along Bro’s back pulling on his shirt. As John pulls away to catch a breath, Bro takes his laser gun and shoots it into John’s side. “You should really keep your head in the game, darlin’.” John looks up at the sunglasses clad blond appalled.

“Well, maybe you should get your head out of the game so you could have got some head,” John says smiling up at Bro, “darlin’.” He copies the Texan drawl of the older man picking up his gun.

“Aww come on, you know you can’t resist me, I could pin you against that wall again and you’d forget I even shot you.” John ignores Bro as they exit the room together going to turn in their gear and leave. “So… Ice cream?” Bro asks? John smiles at Bro as they both get into his truck.

“You know me too well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My tumblr is homemadetrash.tumblr.com so come say hi if you want. Also if you have a request for me to write something, hit me up in my inbox or the comments cause I really want to improve my writing.


End file.
